


Poison

by Lioness_Snake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Dark Rose, Dubious Consent, F/M, Infidelity, Multiple Partners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lioness_Snake/pseuds/Lioness_Snake
Summary: Rose Weasley is sorted into Slytherin, she asked the sorting hat to put her there. She wants to be her own person and gets there without scruples. Will she survive her journey unscathed?





	1. She's poison.

**Author's Note:**

> JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, I make now money from this.
> 
> Your cruel device  
> your blood, like ice  
> One look, could kill  
> My pain, your thrill
> 
> I want to love you but I better not touch (don?t touch)  
> I want to hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
> I want to kiss you but I want it too much (too much)  
> I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
> You're poison, running through my veins  
> Poison  
> I don't want to break these chains
> 
> Your mouth, so hot  
> Your web, I'm caught  
> Your skin, so wet  
> Black lace, on sweat
> 
> I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (and pins)  
> I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
> Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (deep in)  
> I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
> You're poison, running through my veins  
> Poison  
> I don't want to break these chains  
> Poison...
> 
> Lyrics: Alice Cooper- Poison

 

She owned the damned place, or so it seemed. She and her group of Slytherin girls. Rose fuckin Weasley, mayhem, pure and undiluted, torturing boys with her looks and unscrupulous behaviour, luring them in , devouring them, spitting them out a their pleasure.

He so resented her, how she had wormed her way into his house. He understood perfectly well, how she managed getting in. Her conniving, manipulative ways, traits commonly found within Slytherin. The Weasley name didn't belong here, Gryffindor, or even Ravenclaw, but not his turf.  
He condoned her presence, nothing more, nothing less, but now in their sixth year, she and her pack of girls.

Scorpius had grown to tolerate her presence, he even had a brain wave, turning her being there into an asset. He would make use of her parents fame, him being a Malfoy she a Weasley, he could flip it into something mutually beneficiary. She would hate it, him tapping in on the fact that her parents were famous. He was aware of her goals in live, befriending influential families. He knew what she wanted; power. He might be able to move her towards her goal, profiting from the process. How cunning.... Very Slytherin.

Had he known his plan would back fire, he wouldn't have messed with her. But he did....

  
He cornered her one day, separating her from her flock. "Weasley?!" He whispered in her ear, as they left the quidditch field. Scorpius was captain and chaser, Rose a seeker.

"Yes, Malfoy?" She drawled. "Look it was a good training, but I'd like to hit the showers." She drawled, she wasn't paying attention to him, examining her nails. On the field the blond git was barely tolerable but off-field he wasn't worth the time of day. He was arrogant, stuck up and just not worth her while. She had other boys to see, those who could get her towards her goal. Malfoy's had money, plenty of it but their influence politically was nil. Draco Malfoy played the charity card and was busy keeping an eye on his businesses.   
She 'Rose Weasley' wanted influence, real power, she needed to do so without her parents, proving to them she could get there on her own merit. Net-working proved to be difficult, her parents just didn't mingle, they kept themselves to themselves, the old Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledores Army their friends, beyond that little tight knit community, nothing existed to them.

Rose wanted to break out of that little circle, she had been head strong when she was sorted, the hat had contemplated Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, but she convinced him to put her in Slytherin, she let him see how devious she was, her eyes on the ball. At Hogwarts she acquainted the right boy's and was invited to influential parties. She simply had no need for the blond, yes he was good-looking, but that wasn't enough.

"Are you free during the Christmas Holliday?" He asked her. She would say no, he knew that much, but he had thought it over, he had an offer she couldn't refuse.

"What's it to you Malfoy? We usually don't associate?" She said, her arms folded above her chest. "Well, you better make this worth my time!" She said menacing.

Scorpius wasn't fazed; "don't get your knickers in a twist Weasley, I have a business proposal."

"Whatever your business is, I'm sure I can do without" she grumbled, she was ready to walk.

"Well, I have to ask Alice Nott to accompany me to my fathers annual fund raiser, the one he throws every year and is talk of town, every high roller in the Wizarding Political and Entrepreneurial world will be in attendance." And yes she was interested, he knew she would go for it.

"And you want me there because?" She turned around facing a smug looking Scorpius.

"It is obvious, no?! You're the daughter of two parts of the Golden Trio!" Rose face turned a deep shade of crimson, this angered her beyond anything. She hated that, being used for her name.

"Why would I?" She spat venomously.

"Well, it would look good on my résumé. Uniting our worlds, seeing as they are still separated." Scorpius explained his motives for asking her.

"My parents won't like it, that's for sure." She said smilingly, her father only spoke to her when it was necessary, her being placed into Slytherin had angered the man deeply, her mother was a bit more lenient, but Hermione didn't trust her to be altruistic, which she was right about.

"Don't think I'll be dating you on forehand, if other boys even as much contemplate us dating it's off." She placed her hand on her hip, holding on to her broom, she wanted to state her demands.

Scorpius chuckled, he knew why, when word got out they were a couple, she would be of the market. Others boys didn't mess around with his girls, he had a nasty streak, he knew she would be worried. This was good he could toy with her now, if she accepted. "Well?!"

"Yes, okay, but you need to get me a dress, my parent's wouldn't fund it." She plainly stated.

"Deal. The day before the ball we'll get you the dress. Now shake on it my lovely lady?" He held out his hand.

Rose reluctantly accepted his hand, which he brought to his lips an kissed lightly.

Rose retracted her hand as if she had received a third degree burn.

Scorpius sauntered off, 'that went well' he mused. He applauded himself on his endeavour, Slytherins were cunning but seldom faced something head-on.

Rose huffed, to her self, she so hated the git and now she had to go to a dance with him, all for for a good cause, she could find a real man with influence at the ball, not some boy, even when Malfoy had looked good, windswept hair, sweat on his face, smelling deliciously. It wasn't the first time he'd mesmerised her by his looks, she couldn't dwell on such matters she'd places to go to.


	2. Fairy Tale, or poisonous apple?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius takes Rose shopping, she need a gown.  
> It's all fairy tales , but bittersweet.

"So where are you taking me?" Rose was excited. Scorpius took her into Diagon Alley, she needed a dress for the Fundraiser.

"Mmmm, don't you wanna know?" He said mysteriously. He took her hand in his and pulled her into an ally.

"Malfoy, we agreed, this isn't a date 'date', we're here on a mutual understanding" She sounded breathless as Scorpius pinned her against the wall.

"Can't a bloke have some fun?" Scorpius drawled. His hands flat next the red girls head.

"Scorpius I'm warning you. Back the hell off or we have no deal" Rose eyes turned into angry slits. She could feel heat radiating Scorpius chest, even when it was dead cold, it must be below zero, her breath forming small clouds. It wasn't his physical heath that she felt it was his lust for her, he never voiced he had any for her, but she could feel it all the way across the hall. She felt the same. She wasn't giving in though, she couldn't. Wanted? Hell yes she did.

Ever since he approached her to come to the dance with him she regarded him in a different light, he had always been the womanising Slytherin Captain part of the wealthy Malfoy clan, pure blooded, his father had been a Death Eater. She and her girls ignored him, at least the others tried but failed, but she was the leader, they acted on her command, some of them harboured secret crushes. He didn't give them time of day, he always went for older girls. And now she felt like a fanfirl herself, not giving in to that side of her. It wasn't on she pursued another walk in life, being the wife of not enough. She would use him to go places, as she tried to convince her self, her heart said something different.  
She had watched him being the Captain, not as a fellow team-member but as a human. He was firm with what he demanded of them, gentle when someone needed a softer touch, his eyes blazing when he put his heart into it, she had looked more closely to his physique, noticing how his abs rippled as he took his shirt off just before he entered the boys locker room, his hair tousled, smiling at his fellow team members as they bantered. What was not too love about Malfoy. He was rich, beautiful, smart, shame his family didn't use their influence to be something more than rich entrepreneurs engaging in charity. Scorpius mother, elegant and very much the woman behind her husband, a gentle soul a loving mother, lacking in position. A true Clever Ravenclaw. Now said boy had her pinned between his hands against a wall in Diagon Alley.

Nothing wrong with the picture, except it wasn't what she needed from him, she struggled not to kiss those, lips, his pointy nose, high cheekbones, lusty Mercury eyes, piercing hers. It was a torment. "Malfoy, clear off." She almost shouted. More out of frustration than anything else, she needed him out of her zone or she had to answer his lust, the last thing her brain wanted.

Scorpius searched her features, her eyes begged him to kiss her, her voice sending out a different signal. It wasn't what he had planned, he would take her to the dance as his prize nothing more nothing less, being well aware of what she needed from him, using each other to further themselves, he didn't sign on falling for her, as he had clearly done head over heels.  
After their initial contact, he had looked at her differently. Her eyes were a clear green, they could shoot venom, act like green emeralds when happy and a deep green when contemplating. He had seen their different qualities, and another colour, blazing red, very much contradiction in it itself, the kind she showed right know, she tried to sound offended as he came closer, trying to fight him off, but the fiery quality displayed in her eyes, he saw something else, she didn't want to push him away on the contrary.  
Scorpius backed off, he firmly believed in girls saying no, it meant hands off. He pushed himself off the wall, showing his hands in surrender as Rose stomped past him into the main street, he put his hands in his pockets, sauntering after her. She amused him, her bouncy curls, her body was gorgeous, nice curves, killer legs, good set of tits. She would fit into any dress she liked, it had to be a bit conservative nothing too skimpy or revealing she was still sixteen. He'd turned seventeen a month ago, he was off age, her birthday in april.

They halted at a formal dress shop, the one pure bloods frequented. He held the door for her, "Ladies first."

Rose looked curiously around, she had never set foot in the shop, her mother preferred Muggle clothes shops.

"Young Lord. Malfoy?" A stern voice said behind them.

"Ah, good day Mrs. Treestubble." Scorpius greeted the woman formally. "This is Ms. Weasley, she needs a dress for tomorrows fundraiser, she'll attend as my plus one. I think you know, what should be suitable?"

"Yes, young Lord, I have some inclination along which lines I should thread choosing suitable dresses. Please take a seat, I'll return momentarily." The woman fleeted behind thick black curtains. The shop as an whole was rather dark and grim looking. Except for a fire roaring in the fireplace it felt dead and dreary inside, Rose had looked forward to trying on beautiful dresses, now she dreaded what the with would bring.

Moments later the older witch returned, in her arms heavy fabrics. She hung them across the shop. A pale blue chiffon silk dress, champagne lacy components covering the breasts and neck line, a dark green empire dress, accentuating the cleavage; a traditional Slytherin dress, dark red almost black with black lace all dresses hitting the ground. "I gather you're wearing your evening suit?" The woman asked.

"Yes, I will, so the pale blue is out of the question, I like the dark green." Scorpius said.

Rose was baffled about Scorpius choosing her dress.

He leaned over her to calm her down, "This is how it works around the pureblooded families, bring a male along and he gets to choose." He whispered, patting her hand. "Let Ms. Weasley try it on, you have some shoes to go with the dress, Mrs. Treestubble?"

"Yes of course. Young Lord Malfoy. If the young lady would like to follow me?" She gestured for Rose to follow. Which she did, the dress floating behind her.

Scorpius waited eagerly for Rose to return, when she did he was gob smacked she looked absolutely stunning. The dress had a v-neck line, accentuating her bosom, the high waist line brought them up. A silver satin criss cross band, hugging her frame, it appeared it had a high slit exposing her leg as she walked. Silver strappy shoes complementing her look.

"Give us a twirl." Scorpius said.

Rose happily complied, she felt special. The green accentuating her flaming hair and green eyes.

"There is also a silver ribbon for her hair." The older witch said.

"Oh, yes hair." Rose said, her hair needed to be done.

"Oh, a hairdresser will take care of your hair tomorrow, they'll be at the venue." Scorpius saw Rose worried eyes as the ribbon was mentioned.

"Have the dress send to the Grand Wizard Hotel, Mrs. Treestubble." Walking up to Rose taking her hand in his, "you look ravishing." He kissed her lightly on her cheek, he more than meant what he said, he felt sorrow as she would not be his, him being her meal ticket in, no as his date, 'date' as she called it.

"Thanks Malfoy, I love this dress and the shoes are pretty as well." Rose blushed as she saw how Scorpius looked at her, she too felt sad. She couldn't give into it, her future depended on it.

After Rose had changed back into her casual clothes, Scorpius escorted her back to the Leaky Cauldron she would floo back from there. "So wanna have a hot coco?" Scorpius asked more demurely than he planned.

"Yes, please..." She heard herself answer him, 'oh, crap' it wasn't her preferred answer.

Scorpius steered her towards a boot, no one could see them sitting together there. He motioned for the waitress, signalling he wanted two hot chocolates. Sitting down across Rose. "So do you parents know where you're headed tomorrow?" He asked her.

"No, I told them I have a Christmas eve party from a friend at Hogwarts, which isn't technically lying." Looking at the table toying with a bread crumb. Picking it with her thumb and flicking it between her fingers into no specific direction, innocent smile plastered on her face.

"Well, they are okay with their sixteen year old going to a party with an unknown friend?" He chuckled. Rose was somehow flustered he observed.

"Yeah well I even told my mum she was Slytherin." She laughed now, sincerely.

Her laugh was like music to Scorpius ears, she seldom laughed. He liked the dimples in her cheeks, her wrinkled nose and her nice straight teeth. Her grandparents something called dentists, Muggles seemingly employed professionals to take care of their teeth. Something Scorpius didn't understand, strangers getting paid to look after ones teeth, preposterous.

The waitress set their mugs with hot coco in front of them. Rose warmed her hand on the crockery, she felt chilly. Scorpius rosy cheeks looked so appealing, his eyes this pale grey quality. She could get lost in them, they reflected a cold day in winter.

"What?" He whispered.

Rose shook her head nothing, she whispered back, "just thinking about who I could meet tomorrow, so many interesting people will be there. You will introduce me right?."

"Of course I will." He answered with a hint of regret. He should forget about being with Rose.

' Keep your eye on the prize Rose' her new found mantra, steering clear of Scorpius Malfoy.

  
The next day Rose flooed towards The Grand Wizard Hotel. The bell boys showed her to the Malfoy suite, it had a large reception area and several doors. Scorpius sat there on a sofa waiting for her. He hadn't changed into his formal wear, he showed Rose her room. It was a large space, her dress hung on a clothes hanger. A soft knock sounded;"Ms. Weasley can I come in, it's the hairdresser." A giddy mans voice sounded.

"Please come in." She called out.

A dark slender boyish man entered the room. "Hi, I'm here to do your hair and make up if you want."

"Thanks, let me put my dress on." Rose said.

"So, you need to have it conservative or are you out on a prowl?" The hairdresser chuckled.

"Let's just call it a fishing expedition, I'm sixteen going on to seventeen, so sexy but not tarty. Yes?" Rose answered.

Rose had changed and the hairdresser had done her hair up, empire style, the Silver ribbon in her hair, a single curl running down the side of her neck towards her breast, her silver eyeshadow and green eyes, looked stunning, pale lip gloss complementing the look.

"Thanks Roy." Rose said as she admired his handy-work.

Another knock on her door took her back into the real world, she was here for a reason.

"Rose, are you decent?" Scorpius enquired.

"Yes, you can come in." Rose said, she felt elated, she looked stunning, she felt pretty.

"Oh?." Scorpius said as he took in her beauty. His stomach made a summersault, Rose looked like a fairy princess. She wasn't his date 'date', his face paled thinking about how she wasn't his.

Rose saw Scorpius handsome face, his hair slicked back, he was still the most beautiful man she knew, he was wearing a sharp cut evening suit, his attire was the most formal thing she had ever seen, her parents didn't attend parties which required these kind of outfits. Scorpius dark green bow tie matched her dress, they were colour coordinated. She felt overwhelmingly sad, 'keep your eye on the prize.' She told herself.

"Are you ready?" Scorpius held out his arm so she could hold on to him.

They entered the suite together. "Mum, dad this is Rose Weasley, my guest." He smiled.

"Ah, young Miss. Weasley." Draco Malfoy greeted her. "Nice of you to accompany my son." He stated.

Astoria Malfoy held her hand out for Rose to shake." "Hello dear, hope you'll enjoy yourself."

"Thanks, for having me, Lord and Lady Malfoy." Rose said more than a bit intimidated. The couple oozed class and austerity alongside kindness. Scorpius hadn't inherited that, kindness maybe came with age, she mused.

Scorpius lead Rose down a giant staircase, into a hall filled with elegantly dressed guests, the house-speaker announced them: "lord Malfoy and his guest Miss. Weasley."

Behind them his father and mother appeared:"Lord Draco Malfoy and his wife Lady Astoria Malfoy." The speaker said with his utmost respect.

The Malfoy's and Rose sat at a table for ten, Magistrate Zabini and his son Cooper Zabini sat there as well. Rose sat between Scorpius and Cooper, she heard about the Magistrate; one of the most influential people in Wizarding Britain. She had landed herself right in the heart of where she should be. She had not given Scorpius the light of day, she danced with him once, Cooper Zabini mesmerised her completely.

Scorpius watched Rose and Coopers interaction, he fell like someone stabbed him in the heart and trampled all over it.

Rose meanwhile danced the night away with Cooper, at the end of the evening he asked her if he could write her and if he could see her next Hogsmeade visit. Rose happily said yes. She liked that very much.   
Rose had been infatuated by the Italian's attention, his father one of the most influential men in Wizarding Britain. She had seen him at Hogwarts seeing as he was a fellow Slytherin, she was his junior by three years, he had just turned twenty and she would turn seventeen in April.

Scorpius had danced with various girls, but watched Rose like a hawk, swirling around the dance-floor, but his eyes followed her and Cooper Zabini.

Rose said good bye to her new friend and left the hall with Scorpius. They didn't exchange much words, he asked her if she would see Zabini again, she affirmed his question.

"So your parents didn't know what dance you attended?" He inquired.

Rose shook her head, still not looking him in the eye, Cooper had dazzled her, it was her step up in life, her heart beated as Scorpius spoke to her, it hurt like hell.

"Well, the next time the Daily Prophet is delivered, they will know, Zabini and you attracted enough attention." He drawled.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review, I have 10 chapters ready so reviews will let me know if I should go ahead and post them, I know Rose Weasley is a niche market. This was Written before Cursed Child was published.


End file.
